


Carry On (but actually good)

by greenandwhiteelephant



Series: A life without Chuck [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandwhiteelephant/pseuds/greenandwhiteelephant
Summary: Post 15x19 fix-it. Short scene of a better ending for Jack because he's a baby and cannot be God
Series: A life without Chuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158398
Kudos: 16





	Carry On (but actually good)

The three of them had been driving for almost an hour. Dean’s hands on the wheel feeling tired, hungry, but mostly satisfied. They beat Chuck. They didn’t give him his ending. They won. Dean felt a pang in chest remembering what they lost, how many they lost. He thought about his final moments with Cas and considered pulling over the car right then and asking Jack to bring him back. He didn’t. The whole world was still empty and he was sure Jack would have new responsibilities to attend to. He could wait to ask about Cas. Of course he also knew that he didn’t want to ask because he was scared of facing Cas after what he told him. 

They came to the same gas station from earlier and got out, hoping to fix the world. Jack slowly emerged from the impala with his patented Jack smile. He took a deep breath, looked at Sam, and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. Dean’s heart dropped fearing living in this empty world forever. After another moment, everyone reappeared as if nothing had changed. No one had noticed. 

Miracle came bounding out from the gas station towards the boys and Dean’s face lit up remembering the dog.

“Hey girly” Dean said, scratching her belly. He picked the dog up, clearly preparing to take her home. 

Sam smiled looked towards Jack. “You did it. You actually fixed everything. But does that mean, you’re, you know, G-, you know”

“I’m me,” Jack replied in true Jack fashion, “but yes, right now, I am God. But I don’t want to be. That’s not my destiny. I want to go back with you, if you’ll let me”

Sam didn’t hesitate to respond immediately replying “of course. Jack we love you and we want you to come back with us, but um, can the universe survive without, you know, God.”

Jack pondered for a minute and appeared to be talking to himself. He then replied, “I have a solution: Amara.” Sam and Dean looked confused.

“Wait I thought Chuck killed Amara,” said Dean.

“No,” Jack explained, “He didn’t kill her, he absorbed her.” The brothers exchanged glances. “And then I absorbed the light and the dark, so in a way, I absorbed Amara, but she believes it can be undone. She can be removed and be left with the power of light and dark and she can be God.”

As happy as the kid looked, Dean was worried. “Look kid, I want you to come back with us, but do we trust Amara? I mean we tried to kill her, so I doubt we’re on her good side. How do we know she won’t just do what Chuck did.”

Jack explained, “Amara is inside me, so I can see and understand everything about her. She’s not your biggest fan, but she’s not evil and she’s a better leader than Chuck ever was.” After one final glance the brothers agreed with this plan eager to get home and make sure everyone they knew was safe.

“Before I leave though, I need to help her.” said Jack.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Well, you see, Chuck did a lot of damage. There are whole universes that have been destroyed, heaven needs to be rebuilt, new angels need to be made, and on her own, Amara won’t have the power. Together, we can fix things, and then when the universe can be put into cruise control, then I can come back.” Jack looked pleased with himself for making a reference to cars, briefly looking up at Dean for his approval. 

Sam looked worried. “How long will you be gone?”

“Well Amara will only need my help to get things started, so she estimates only a couple weeks and then I can come back. I’ll miss you guys though, and I can still hear prayers, so I’m just a call away.” Dean went over and gave Jack a hug. Not a small, pat-on-the-back hug, but a full bear hug. 

“You did it kid. You freed us. All of us.” Sam looked equally if not more happy. The brothers started to turn back towards the Impala ready to head back to the bunker.

Jack stopped them. “One last thing. Were neither of you really gonna ask about Cas or Eileen?”

Sam laughed, “I actually just texted Eileen the moment you brought everyone back. She’s with the other hunters and they’re all confused about what happened. I told her to meet us at the bunker. But did you bring back Cas?” he looked over at Dean while saying this last part. Dean was actively working to have a straight face.

“Of course,” Jack said, “He’s my father. I could never leave him. When I snapped I brought him out of the empty. The shadow wanted to resist, but I promised it sleep, so it had no choice.”

“Where is he?” Dean said before he could stop himself. He just wanted to know where his angel was.

“I left him at the bunker, but I gave him his wings so in fact I believe he’s coming here.” A flap of wings was heard making Sam and Dean turn around to see Cas standing next to the impala. Sam went over and hugged him. Close behind was Dean who looked him in the eye and hesitated. He wanted to hug Cas, of course he did, but everything from their last moments together flooded into Dean’s brain. The words “I love you” sketched into his memory along with Dean’s silence that followed. He settled for a pat on the side and beat himself up internally for it. Before they could leave Cas gave his son a hug, wished him luck on the next couple weeks, and reminded him that he was there if he needed anything. Then, Jack vanished. Though the boys knew he would return, they still missed their kid.

The four of them hopped in the impala, Dean driving, Sam in the passenger seat, and Cas in the back with Miracle and took off into the sunset.


End file.
